militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
75th Bombardment Squadron
The 75th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was to the 4039th Strategic Wing, stationed at Griffiss Air Force Base, New York. It was inactivated on 1 February 1963. History Established as a pre-World War II GHQAF bombardment squadron, it was equipped with B-18 Bolos and early-model B-26 Marauders. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, the squadron was engaged in anti-submarine operations over the mid-Atlantic coast. It was reassigned to the Third Air Force, equipped with A-26 Invader light bombers; but it deployed with the Fifth Air Force in Australia in 1942 as part of the re-equipping of that command, following the 1941–1942 Battle of the Philippines. It then deployed to the South Pacific Area (SPA), being assigned to the Thirteenth Air Force and attacking enemy targets in the Solomon Islands, New Hebrides and other locations north and east of Papua New Guinea. It became part of General MacArthur's New Guinea campaign, supporting ground forces with the tactical bombing of enemy formations and targets along the northern coast of New Guinea and in the Dutch East Indies. The squadron attacked enemy forces in the Philippines during early 1945 as part of the liberation from Japanese control; it continued combat missions until the Japanese capitulation in August 1945 and became part of the Fifth Air Force in Occupied Japan in 1946 before being demobilized and inactivated in May 1946. It was reactivated as a Strategic Air Command (SAC) B-36 Peacemaker bombardment squadron in 1953. The squadron was engaged in worldwide training missions with the B-36 until 1956 when it was re-equipped with the all jet-powered B-52 Stratofortress. It was reassigned to the SAC provisional 4039th Strategic Wing in 1959 at Griffiss AFB, New York, to disperse its heavy bomber force and conduct worldwide strategic bombardment training missions with a nuclear deterrent. SAC inactivated its provisional Strategic Wings, including the 75th, redesignating them permanent Air Force Wings in 1963. The squadron was inactivated with aircraft/personnel/equipment being redesignated the 668th Bombardment Squadron in an in-place, name-only transfer. Lineage * Constituted as the 75th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Inactivated on 10 May 1946 * Redesignated the 75th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 19 February 1953 : Activated on 25 February 1953 : Discontinued and inactivated on 1 Feb 1963; aircraft/personnel/equipment redesignated the 668th Bombardment Squadron. Assignments * 42d Bombardment Group, 15 January 1941 – 10 May 1946 * 42d Bombardment Wing, 25 February 1953 * 4039th Strategic Wing, 15 October 1959 – 1 February 1963 Stations * Fort Douglas, Utah, 15 January 1941 * Gowen Field, Idaho, 6 June 1941 * Portland Army Air Base, Oregon, 19 January 1942 – 15 March 1943; * Plaine Des Gaiacs Airfield, New Caledonia, 18 April 1943 * Carney Airfield, Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, 26 May 1943 : Operated in Plaine Des Gaiacs Airfield, New Caledonia, until 17 July 1943 * Russell Islands, 21 October 1943 * Stirling Airfield, Solomon Islands, c. 20 January 1944 * Hollandia Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 27 August 1944 * Sansapor Airfield, New Guinea, c. 20 September 1944 : Operated from Wama Airfield, Morotai, Netherlands East Indies, 22 February – c. 20 March 1945 * Puerto Princesa Airfield, Palawan, Philippines Commonwealth, 22 March 1945 * Itami AB, Japan, 31 January – 10 May 1946 * Limestone (later, Loring) AFB, Maine, 25 February 1953 * Griffiss AFB, New York, 15 October 1959 – 1 February 1963 Aircraft * B-18 Bolo, 1941–1942 * A-29 Hudson, 1942 * B-26 Marauder, 1941–1943 * B-25 Mitchell, 1943–1945 * B-36 Peacemaker, 1953–1956 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1956–1963 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 075 075